The invention relates to a pharmaceutical automation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic tablet dispensing and packaging system having a plurality of hoppers to efficiently guide tablets to a tablet packaging unit while minimizing occurrence of debris or dust resulting from unwanted rebounding of the tablets.
An automatic tablet dispensing and packaging system is generally provided with a tablet packaging portion and a tablet dropping portion placed above the packaging portion. The tablet dropping portion includes a plurality of tablet cassettes containing different sets of tablets. In order to facilitate guiding of tablets to a packaging unit, Korean Utility Model No. 2002-0276183 discloses, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a main body 20, door cabinets 20 connected to the main body 20 by a hinge 20a, and cassettes C installed in the cabinets 20. Tablets in the cabinets 10, 20 pass through tablet channels 11, 21 and through hoppers 41, 43 into tablet packaging unit 30. Manually operated tray 31 is provided between the body 20 and the packaging unit 30. Paper roll 32a releases paper 32 through guide rod 33. Printer 34 prints on the paper 32 prescription information. The paper 32 is bent by a bending member 35 and the tablets past the discharge hopper 47 are sealed by heating rollers 36.
Likewise, either a single hopper 41 for a single cabinet 41 or double hoppers 41, 43 for a door cabinet and base cabinet is provided in the system. However, the kinetic force exerted on the dropping tablets results in unwanted dust and debris on the inner wall of the hoppers. Further, the tablet bounding and rebounding on the wall may cause tablet break or tablet split that may subsequently affect medication for an individual who should not be exposed to specific tablets.